


Love At First Sight?

by HarveysHoe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Nervous Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a sophistocated, smartly-dressed American Icon, also known as Captain America.</p><p>Anthony Edward Stark is a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, also known an Iron Man.</p><p>When Steve is brought into the Avengers Innitiative as the new member, he moves into The Stark Tower. He knows it is wrong, but... The one person stuck in his mind?</p><p>Anthony Stark.</p><p>What will happen when he has to live with his late best friend's (and ex-lover's) son?</p><p>Sometimes People Fall In Love For All Of The Wrong Reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Stony Drabble because their my babies.

Steve had never seen anyone like him. The man was practically leaving a sparkling trail of charisma behind him as he strutted out of the elevator, his black suit as slick as his hair. His smile was endearing and it was grabbing Steve by the hands and pulling him in. He refused to admit just how attractive the dark eyed man was.

Far more attractive than his father.

He blushed and lowered his eyes, admiring the ground for a moment before boldly bringing them back up to look at the engineer again.

Iron Man. What an idea. If Steve hadn't spent the last thirteen years of his life next to Howard Stark himself, he would be ultimately amazed. He was already taken by surprise at how much the world can change in only seventy years.

Howard's son. He'd never thought he'd see the day Mr Stark settle down and have a family. Clearly, it was long after Steve passed away considering the age of the man in front of him. He was young and not Steve-muscled, but was strongly muscular and sheathed in a suit that probably cost more than a car.

The dark eyes that matched his hair, together with that smile of his was one Steve had seen all of the girls in America flutter over. And maybe... his own heart did slightly leap at the sight of the smile.

"Mr Stark." Steve flinched slightly. He had forgotten that Nick Fury was beside him that whole time. Stark looked at Fury, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nick." He greeted sharply, a toothy smile thrown to the older man.

The taller man grunted and gestured to Steve. "Captain Steve Rogers, meet Mr Anthony-"

"Tony," the brown haired man cut in, moving his eyes to Steve. "Tony Stark. No need for professionalism here."

Nick grunted again, something he seemed to do quite a lot around the younger man. "As you know already, Stark, Captain Rogers is the new additive to the Avenger's Initiative. He will be living here from now on. I hope you were kind enough to tidy up your old hero's room."

Tony shot the older man a glare. "Sure I did. Rogers, come with me. Let's leave grandpa to reading the newspaper and chatting up Agent Hill." The grin that spread across his face was infectious and cheeky.

Fury muttered something dark as he exited through the large glass doors again.

"I'll pay for that one later," Tony chuckled as they walked into the elevator. Steve watched his finger press the eightieth button and his blue eyes looked at Tony, bewildered. Tony's grin widened. "Big building, lot's of staff." He shrugged.

After they arrived at the floor within moments, Steve felt his stomach lurch. Tony's hand was on his shoulder in an instant, a panicked frown forming. "You alright, Cap?"

Cap.

Steve attempted a smile, trying to make it look like it was because of the sickness and not the name. "Yeah," he gasped out. "Just not used to..." He gestured behind them.

Tony laughed a little, removing his hand and moved over to the bar. Steve instantly missed the warmth on his shoulder. The blonde man took a seat on the leather couch in the middle of the large room as Tony poured himself some vodka.

He walked over to Steve with that 'sway' of his hips the taller man had noticed earlier. "Here," he handed over one of the glasses.

Steve stuttered. "I can't really have alcoholic beverages..." He trailed off.

"Well it's a good thing that it's water then, isn't it."

Steve smiled back at him and accepted the glass, "Thank you, Mr Stark."

"Tony," The other man corrected, his smile fading slightly. "Mr Stark was my father."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! Thank you!


End file.
